AVP III: Death is Redemption
by Wereberus
Summary: Wolf lies in the remains of Colorado, seemingly the sole survivor of the Nuke. His injuries are fatal-he waits for the claws of death, but upon his hide aren't claws; Ooman gloves. Amongst their chatter he discerns...Chet lives. Pairings: H/A, P/A    *Being Redone - See Authors Note*
1. Bested by Inferiors

I've been musing about a possible sequel for AVP:R for a while(you know, to make up for the crappiness) and the movie left us with such a nice Cliffhanger. Yutani gets Wolf's gun...

* * *

><p>From inside his mask, Wolf growled in frustration as his charred onyx claws sank deep into the earth, his attempts to tug his pinned lower half from underneath the rumble caused by the Ooman nuclear explosion beginning to look futile.<p>

He was beginning to regret ever coming to this backwater planet...'Earth' the Oomans had called it.

The Metal claws of his wrist gauntlet emerged with a sharp _shinkt _but upon seeing those were broken from the blast, just as broken as his legs, Wolf simply roared...and closed his eyes.

He gave up.

There was nothing he could do. Besides, he'd completed his mission...As far as he could tell the Abomination he'd hunted down was dead along with all the other serpents.

Wolf allowed himself a breath of relief.

No, he hadn't killed it, but Predaliens were stains in the Predator bloodline anyways; Not worthy of having it's skull taken and displayed as a trophy. It was quite a shame, thought Wolf, the creature had put up one hell of a fight, and had even killed two of his brethren before he'd even caught wind of it. Such an opponent would surely win him a few more mates...

The hunter allowed his tense body to relax. The ruble crushing him, and the various poles and metallic objects peircing his thick green-tan skin, further pinning him left him only one option: To sit and wait to die, and after all the hell he'd just went throught, Wolf was determined to die as painlessly as possible...

He exhaled slowly, and relaxed his head against the soft soil, his black-dreads fanned about the ground, eyes easing closed...

"Hey! There's something else over here!"

Wolf's eyes snapped open, the translator in his mask recognizing the language as English; One of the various languages of the Ooman species. It was then he was ready to just smack himself in the face:

Oomans, as barbaric and violent as they could be, were also a curious race. They'd most certainly take him and the rest of his technology, that his species had taken unimaginable years to develop, to use to their advantage and easily take down future hunters.

When one thought, this would simply make them worthier prey, but Humans were anything but passive or docile. Deceiving and War-craving creatures, they'd use their newfound weapons and eventually destroy themselves. No humans meant no serpents, no Xenomorphs to hunt, and no Xenomorphs meant no honour, and there went a large part of the Predator's way of life.

'_C'jit_!' , Wolf cursed from within his mask.

He was so distracted with the pain, and so pleased that the Abomination was dead he'd forgotten to bomb the place once more, and erase all existance of himself and the serpents in the process. Then there was the question of what the Oomans were doing down here in the first place...

"What the Fuck is that thing?" A shrill, slightly automated, but still clearly male voice said, and Wolf guessed he was talking about him.

Something metal and blunt struck him quickly in the back of the head and he growled loudly in a warning to whoever had administered it, his mandibles clicking in approval when he heard the Oomans stumble back in the appropriate fear.

"It's _Alive_..."

The deep, calm and commanding voice, also automated from what Wolf could hear, made him still and quiet. It was unlike a Predator to feel scared...but it was also unlike them to be vunerable. Yautja's were always armed, even to the teeth, and ready to fight. But not Wolf. All least not in his current state.

"...but not for long," noted the male, with what sounded like dissapointedment...And perhaps a _smidgen_ of concern?

Wolf snorted in his mask at the concept of these creaturing feeling concern for something that was not their own, but his doubt quickly turned into surprise. Something sharp and precise had attempted to stab it's way through his hide. The Yautja wanted to laugh at this attempt to bring about pain; He'd barely felt anything.

"Shit," came the dissapointed voice of the apparent leader, "Skin's to thick...Oh well. It doesn't look like our extra-terrestrial buddy here will be getting up any time soon anyways. Get me a gurney over here. We'll take it in with the _other_ one."

Wolf froze, a questioning growl rumbling in his throat as his mind began to reel.

Just who was "The Other One?"

As far as he knew, the distress signal sent out by his fallen brethren had gotten to him and him only. He didn't see any other ship heading for earth to take care of the problem...and he began to imagine the worst...

Maybe he'd been foolish to rely on the Human's Nuke to do his job for him.

Maybe the abomination wasn't so dead afterall...

* * *

><p>Alright! The first chapter is up, and for someone who only has a hazy idea of how the AVPverse works, Predator costums, and the Military, I think I did an OK job!<p>

**All Material belongs to their respective owners. **


	2. Old Rivals Reunite

Part 2 everyone! Wolf finally meets 'the other one'. :D

* * *

><p>Multiple clicks of discomfort passed through Wolf's mandibles as the cold metal of the gurney met his back. Being born on a humid-planet, the cold was shocking to his senses in a way an Ooman couldn't understand. He turned his head to the side and growled at the closest human, feeling satisfaction when he cursed and stumbled back in fear.<p>

The feeling disappeared when he heard a chuckle, and curiously, he turned his head to see the Commander with an amused smirk on his face. Snorting, Wolf growled at the human, but the tall male merely snerked.

"I'm afraid you don't scare me, friend. Perhaps them," he nodded to the soldiers, "But not me. Take him away."

Wolf's teeth gnashed. This Ooman, this lower life form, had no respect but, he thought, when he was free he'd be the first Ooman he'd make a trophy out of. Then his pathetic mooks would be next...

Metal cuffs attached to the gurney locked themselves around Wolf's wrists, and bound them to his sides, as well as his feet and since he couldn't move, he decided to observe and listen. The humans had relieved him of his weapons, their leader with the calm deep voice going on and on about his, Wolf's arrival, being 'The biggest step for mankind since Armstrong landed on the moon', whatever in hell that was supposed to mean…

"…And when we get back to the Laboratories give it one of the most sanitized, secured facilities we have available and the best Medical treatment we have offer…," he said in a firm voice.

"Of course sir," nodded his subordinate.

Wolf was pleased to hear he was going to receive care for his wounds. Quite frankly, he was tired of looking at the various puncture and stab wounds with the knowledge there was nothing he could do about it. Not to mention they burned, stung, and itched and without the antibiotics from his Medi-comp there was high chance the wounds were infected with something foreign. At least he had the Ooman to thank for that…maybe he wouldn't rip his skull after all.

"But only enough to survive the test. We wouldn't want our pet rampaging around the facilities."

Disregard that. He was most certainly going to tear the bastard's head off those broad shoulders, but that would have wait. Another question had surfaced. Test? What test was the human talking about? Having an unsettling, unshakable feeling that this 'test' probably had something to do with 'the other one' Wolf growled and shifted on the gurney.

After a few more words exchanged by the Oomans, none of them serving to aid his eventual escape, the hunter tuned them out as they hauled him into the back of one of their flying machines. The Oomans boarded their aircraft, a 'helicopter', they had called it and began to take off.

After a smooth flight, something that came as a bit of a surprise and a comfort for Wolf as it felt as if he was in his own ship flying away from this place and these probing creatures, and he was once again loaded on the gurney with the multiple men in suits working together in an effort the push his heavy form in the direction of what he assumed to be their laboratories.

The humans moved around and talked in a rush, all of them dressed in garb as white as the building itself, a stark contrast to explosion of colors outside of the building. So many different voices heard and words being used at once; Wolf's translator gave him nothing but gibberish that made his made his head spin.

As the gurney rolled deeper and deeper into the white labyrinth, Wolf began to sink further in despair. This place was huge and crawling with those damn sentient apes, there was no way he was getting out of here unscathed, if he got out of here in the first place.

"Ah…here we are," he immediately recognized the voice as the Commander's, and tensed. Wolf heard the jingle of keys followed by a _chink_ and a _click _followed by the swaying of a door. He sighted the Commander, the Ooman motioning for the smaller ones to enter.

"Proceed. Take care of all the major wounds first. The trivial things will likely heal on their own." He instructed.

"As you wish, Blaine sir."

Wolf rose a brow ridge upon finally hearing the Ooman's name.

"_Blaine_?" he clicked in approval.

Well…at least when he was better and free it'd be easier to find the Ooman. At this point, Wolf wasn't thinking about decapitating him, even though he did look like he could put of one hell of a fight again an average male Yautja. No…Skinning, skinning him _alive_, was a much more gruesome fate, thus satisfying in Wolf's eyes.

A pair of hands descended on his mask, and tried their best to yank it off, something that amused Wolf, until Blaine stepped forwards. With cool annoyance towards the other human who'd tried, he removed the two pipes connecting his mask and his oxygen tank. With a jerk, the two disconnected with a hiss, forcing Wolf to breath the uncomfortable air of earth's atmosphere.

"Let there be no more dawdling," hissed Blaine to his subordinates, who immediately began cleaning up the Hunter's wounds. All the while, his weapons and armor were laid aside as they wrote down notes about his, recording the texture of his flesh, and the features of his face. They took samples of his blood, planning to replicate it the best they could with the materials they had available. Various injections by large, thick needs were administered to him, shutting off his nerves and making him drowsy. Things that should've caused him extreme agony were mere dull aches…and Wolf wasn't sure if he was okay with that. The burns were treated with a potent, sour smelling ointment. The stab wound through his chest was of great interest to the Ooman healers apparently; he'd watched them theorize what or who could've made it before swabbing it with small cotton stick that reminded him a bit of his spear.

Wolf was surprised to know he had a skull fracture, delving deep into his memories to find out how that had happened but remembered with some degree of anger the Abomination slamming and bashing his head against various hard surfaces as well as striking him in face with his claws and tail more than few times. Actually, as the fight came back to him, he was sure his Skull wasn't the only think that was fractured.

Trilling thoughtfully to himself, he noticed the humans had removed his wristblades - he didn't think much of it; They were broken anyway – but had left the gauntlet itself intact and on his wrist. They were completely oblivious to the wrist computer on his wrist, and the thought put him at ease. Perhaps he couldn't find his way out of this alone, but it wasn't unlike a Yautja to ask for help in a hopeless situation, and this situation was truly hopeless.

Wolf made it a point to avoid looking at the wrist device, as to not raise any suspicions and having the snooping creatures go and take that from him along with everything else.

After his wounds were taken care of for the most part, the Doctors intentionally leaving some unattended to impede any escape he had planned, but he paid their gesture no mind. He sat on the bed in his new 'room'; a 20 by 20 foot extremely thick Plexi-Glass cell approximately 15 feet in height. He'd figured this out with the mask they let him keep, figuring letting him have it wouldn't be any harm as it lacked weapons and seemed essential to his stay here anyway.

He couldn't breathe very well without the thing.

His cell had four sides, three of which were made out of the tough glass he couldn't break(again, thanking his mask) by barreling into. The glass on either side of him was tinted to pacify what looked like another creature in a similar cell to his own to his right. Foreign or not, he couldn't tell, as this wasn't his planet. Everything was pretty much foreign to him. The left cell held nothing, not that they really caught his interest anyway. Wolf's hand rested on the mysterious fourth wall, glass as well he guessed, but coated in a steel curtain-like shield. Unlike the other three walls, this one was sound proof, but he could smell another entity on the other side.

Trilling curiously, he swept his hand over the curtain again, but a sound made him whip his head around. Behind him, at the clear glass fronting his cell, stood Blaine, looking as proud as ever with his hands behind his back. His subordinates weren't with him, and Wolf would've respected him for approaching him alone…had he not been confined and able to tear the Ooman's arms off. Growling, Wolf's good eye narrowed at Blaine and he strode over locking his yellow gaze with Blaine's surprisingly equal yellow gaze. No wonder the Oomans had been so intimidated by this male…

"Comfortable?" he asked, and dismissive grunt was his reply. Blaine smirked, "Aw…don't be like that. After all I have done for you, you could at least thank us. We could of left you to die."

"_Blaine…let there be no more dawdling_," The Predator replied to Blaine, using the Ooman's own voice and visibly surprising him.

"Oh? What's this? Vocal Mimicry? Most impressive, Specimen 1, most impressive indeed."

Wolf growled, angry to Ooman wouldn't leave as he'd requested. The eyes of his mask lit up white, Blaine merely raising an inquisitive brow at the action.

"_Pet…Rampaging around the Facilities…Blaine…be no more. You…don't survive…Blaine…you to die_," growled Wolf, taking a threatening step forwards.

"Is that a threat, Specimen 1? Again, most impressive…how you take what you hear and for a…_Semi_-Coherent sentence. If that mask wasn't essential to your survival here, I'd gladly take it as my own. I'd love to stay and chat with you, but you'd best be getting acquainted with your new mate," breathed the Ooman.

He caught the change in Wolf's posture, his aggressive stance changing noticeably.

"I see that caught your interest," he smirked, chuckling a bit.

The Ooman strode over, typing a code into a keypad, which Wolf promptly scanned with his mask. Wolf's head whipped around again, the Metal curtain that was blocking his view of his cellmate being lifted and withdrawn into the ceiling. Curiously, he peered into the much bigger, darkened cell, searching for a heat signitaure, and when he found it, he almost collapsed on his knees.

Glowing bright Orange from his Xeno-vision, was the Predalien, the Abomination that he was so sure was slain once and for all…

* * *

><p><strong>Materials (c)Owners<strong>


	3. Grave Miscalculation

Yes people, I believe chet is a Male. He only targets females, the official commentary says so, and having a crest doesn't Autmotically make you a female alien See the Bull-Crested Alien, a single creature not caste of them, who is reffered to as male: .com/wiki/Bull-Crested_Xenomorph Created by a friend of mine, originally edited by a Dumbass named Nightmare76 to say otherwise to win a fight. What a loser.

Also, yes, people can have yellow/ambers eyes in reality. It's uncommon however, and a mere variation of light brown.

Anyway, on with the story. ^^

* * *

><p>If Wolf's mask were to fall from his face at that very moment, there was no doubt Commander Blaine would've fell out on the floor in a laughing fit upon witnessing his gawking expression. Both Xenomorph and Yautja merely stared, standing stock still, eyeing each other in disbelief, the words 'I thought you were dead' radiating from them. Blaine raised an eyebrow at their lack of movement, glancing between the two males.<p>

"Oh? You two know each other? Well then, mating you two shouldn't be too diffic-"

Blaine staggered and fell away from the glass as the two creatures became animate. A roar so powerful, Blaine felt it deep in his chest sounded from Wolf as he closed the distance between him and the alien in a mere step. The Predalien, had pounced from one end of the cell to the other Meeting Wolf head on. They collided against the thick glass, the only barrier keeping them apart as they clawed and pounded against it.

"What the hell?" Blaine whispered harshly against all the noise, dragging himself to his feet and stumbling over to the control device. His index finger mashed a large red button, the pained sounds of the creatures granting him some comfort as they were Shocked into submission, the both of them laying twitching on the ground.

Blaine placed a hand over his chest, his heart threatening to explode.

The Disruption had drawn a few people to their locations, and the commander's underlings plagued him with questions, which eventually started to annoy him. Gritting his teeth he hissed an order of silence to them, his amber eyes forcing everyone to submit and obey.

"I want Specimen 1 put into a different cell _right away_, and under constant surveillance," he growled to his subordinates, "_Now_!"

Everyone moved off. Wolf fell the unwelcome touch of the Ooman scientists' gloves on his scaly skin, but the electricity still raged through his muscles, making him twitch sporadically. Once again, there was nothing he could do. His body was, for the most part, still but his mind was reeling. _HOW_ had that Xenomorph survived the blast? All Serpents were weak to fire! Even the Queen Serpent knew better than to risk the lives of herself or her children when someone opposed her with it…

…but the Abomination wasn't your average, run of the mill Serpent. From the many characteristics it had that distinguished from the rest of the Xenomorph; its brown Skin was the most obvious. The same brown-green skin coated Wolf, and he had to assume it had become flame retardant, much like the host it emerged from; his own Kind.

Wolf was jerked from musings when he once again locked eyes with Blaine, and from the expression on the Ooman's face, he could tell his outburst upon seeing his nemesis was less than pleasing.

"Honestly?" Blaine sounded disappointed, "You lock eyes for two second and try to murder each other? I see when we breed you two, _someone_ will have to be restrained…"

Wolf growled, not like the Ooman's suggesting tone and against the idea of 'breeding' with the Predalien in general.

"Remove the Mask," Blaine instructed, smirking at Wolf as the Helmet was removed, revealing his face. His raised a brow at the creatures glaring eyes and visage, " A..._handsome _devil."

'_Sarcasm _'Wolf thought bitterly, the currents rushing through his body still restricting his movements. The commanding Ooman took the mask from the underling, examining it before pointing at it.

"You can have this back when you behave," he growled, turning on his heel and leaving with the others. Wolf snarled in anger, squirming as his muscles began to unlock, but to his dismay, Blaine and his crew were long gone. Rumbling deep in his throat, he brought his wrist computer into view, glad the cover had protected it from the electric shock, opening the latch what originally concealed it from the Ooman's and typing on it, his claws still rugged and broken. Taking his masks was the last straw, and with another tap on the computer, a distress Signal made its way through the blackness of space and to the Closest Yautja settlement to earth…

* * *

><p>Blaine glared at the monitor, watching as Wolf defiantly called from help in what was akin to an instant message. Humming, he swung his gaze to a lower ranked employee who cowered immediately under Blaine's gaze.<p>

"The Procedure will be re-scheduled later on today. More of those things will come…for the technology and the creature, and I REFUSE to lose both. I've seen what the Bio-Mech Creatures can do to a hunter like our friend there, and want some as soon as possible. Spread the word."

"O-of course sir," she skittered from the room. Blaine looked at the remaining employees hard, "Secure the creature…and Restrain our friend."

* * *

><p>Wolf slapped the cover of the wrist device closed with a smug sense of satisfaction. The Oomans could keep him here, but there was nothing they could do to interfere with message he sent, and when help arrived, which he knew would as a matter this great wouldn't be ignored by anyone except maybe a Bad-blood, each one of these white-clad meat bags would be slaughtered.<p>

"S'yuitde Oomans," he growled in frustration…

Approaching footsteps made themselves known, and Wolf's head snapped around, his dreads swinging with the motion. Blaine and his goons were back, and again, his hands behind his back and annoyance brimming from his odd colored eyes, he could tell he wasn't pleased. This time however, Wolf Hmphed and readied for a fight. With his armor and weapons gone, there was nothing they could take from him…

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day? You attack your mate and now you've invited friends to give us more problems!" Blaine's enraged frustrated look made Wolf's mandibles for a smirk, but a dark smile of the Ooman's own slowly began to appear as he contemplated the matter further, "…Which might not be such a _bad_ thing…"

He seemed to just only notice his subordinates standing around and gawking, turning to promptly snarl at them to get to work. Turning back to the hunter he narrowed his eyes, "I was going to let you adjust to the place, but you've forced my hand and my plans further. I hope you're happy."

"Cow'arhd. Fu'liss Cow'arhd,"Wolf barked at the Ooman, his last words before the electricity forced control from his muscles and left him in a twitching mess on the floor…

* * *

><p>So Wolf's invited some Friends to this party!<p>

I of course own nothing except that Bastard Blaine and the Pred's who'll be on their way!


	4. Unholy Union

Next Chapter. I've dragged Wolf and Chet's eventually joining out long enough...

* * *

><p>As the Oomans transported Wolf to yet another part of the facilities, Wolf was starting to wish the Oomans had gassed him into unconsciousness instead of stunning him still. Without his mask it was hard to understand, as he could not translate their words. He'd been to this planet before however, many times, and picked out a few words…<p>

Human…Pheromones…Egg…Female…Creature…Breed…Prefer…

He complimented himself on remembering the last word; he'd only heard it handful of times but this talking of pheromones, breeding and females was beginning to alarm and insult him. Did the Oomans think he was female? His mandibles would've flared in anger, it was pretty damn clear from his anatomy he wasn't a girl and not even the Oomans were that stupid.

"…And how did he react to our Male lion?"

"With extreme hostility. If they electric fence wasn't between them who know what he would've done to the poor guy…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at this comment, "You shouldn't get attached the test subjects, my friend, especially if you know they're fates beforehand."

"Yes sir…"

"Indeed. So, the creature has a preference for female hosts? Can it Reproduce with males?"

"Yes, but he's most uncooperative."

"That's why we restrain and gas them beforehand," said Blaine matter-of-factly.

"There is one little detail though…"

"And what is that?"

"The male hosts aren't as viable as the female hosts were. The Embryos never developed at all, died before they emerged, were too weak to emerge, or died shortly after emerging."

"What of our lioness?"

"Sasha brought forth multiple Larva."

"And what of them?"

"…"

He glared at his subordinates silence, " Well? What _of_ them?"

"We tried to collect them for you but…we overestimated the larvae. I though they would've been stronger and more resistant-"

Blaine gripped the front of the scientist's shirt and hissed dangerously, " _What_. _Happened_. _To them_."

"W-we killed them on accident sir…" he said in a small voice, turning away from Blaine and shielding his face with a clipboard, but the flimsy piece of wood was nothing to Blaine's wrath. With a heave he slammed the scientist into the opposite wall, the smaller male yelping as he made contact and sliding to the floor. Blaine was on him again in a blink, jerking him to his feet and pinning the whimpering male to the wall,

"Now you listen to me. You will take our biggest lion, and you will try again. You will succeed, or I'll fire you."

"Y-yes s-s-sir!"

"And if even _one_ of those larvae doesn't make it, I will _make sure_ you don't wake up tomorrow morning. Now _go_."

The scientist broke into a run down the white corridor, stumbling over himself and into others as he did. Blaine headed the gurney wordless, ignoring the terrified stares he received from the others witnessing his attack, leading them deeper into the more clandestine parts of the Facility. Wolf trilled, pleased, now putting having this Ooman's head as a trophy on his list of necessities. The gurney made a right right turn, and once again Wolf relocated. The hunter would've took the gurney over this any day; The Oomans had shackled him into a wall by his arms and legs, two bands of Metal forming and 'X' across his chest and leaving him little room to pull, shake, and buck from the confines. Roaring in frustration a voice reached his senses; Blaine's voice.

"Uncomfortable? Good. You deserve no less for the trouble you've caused."

Wolf roared at the oddly shaped box producing Blaine's voice.

"Save your breath, pet. After observing how your mate breeds, you're going to need it."

A sinister laugh, and Blaine's voice was gone.

* * *

><p>Far beyond the stars Wolf message raced, and eventually Arrived on Desert-like planet. From his throne inside his large pyramid lair, a smaller Yautja stood, newly a blooded Warrior. The scars on his tan-yellow hide clearly defined his struggles to get the position as his age and height, and his gray-blue eyes clearly spelled out 'No nonsense'.<p>

He trilled curiously, as the eyes of his Bronze colored mask began to glow of their own accord…

Cocking his head at the thing, he rose, striding over , his head gliding over it before he lifted it from his mount and gently put it on his face…

From inside the mask, a message, hastily typed if the typos were anything to go by, presented to him something so Disturbing he read the message two, three, four times before yanking the mask off his face, walking quickly to the inner sanctum of his dwellings…

* * *

><p>Wolf grimaced visibly as jets of clear liquid coated his body, squirming in the metal constraints. Though it shared the look and consistency, this wasn't water. <em>N'dui'se. <em>Musk. They were dousing him in a strong musk, and not just any musk, _mating_ musk… And not just any mating musk…_female_ mating musk. The metal bands crossing his chest limited his movements, so he couldn't jerk around efficiently. Eventually, figuring resistance was going to do nothing but tire him out, Wolf went limp and focused on the what was in front of him.

What the hunter formally thought was a wall began to part like water, and what lay behind it was the last thing he wanted to see…

From the opposite side of the now joined rooms, he was eyed dangerously by Chet. The creature pulled it's lips back in a snarl, exposing it silvery teeth as it started towards him, moving at his leisure upon seeing the Predator Bound and virtually harmless. Wolf growled warningly, and Chet returned the gesture hissingly. As the Alien got closer, no more than twenty feet away it suddenly paused…

…and then it's Posture changed dramatically. It no longer appeared threatening, but rather curious. Chet tucked his large black hands at his sides, recognizing the scent of a female. Slowly, it approached the Predator. Wolf felt dread well up in his chest as he realized the Abomination had smelled the heavy scent of the female musk they easily drowned out his own…

There a brief paused; Contemplation from the Alien…

And then Chet sprang forwards like a wildcat, some it's sharp talons digging into the skin of Wolf's chest while other penetrated the metal band holding him still, Wolf suddenly glad to be Semi-Protected by the retraining device. Opening it's mandibles, then it's jaws, the inner jaws made themselves known, springing forth as fast as the Predalien himself. Wolf was defiant though, guarding his mouth with mandibles, denying the creature entry.

Growling, Chet twisted the claws in the hunter's chest, making wolf Shudder in pain, but his guard didn't drop. The Predalien's own mandibles tangled with Wolf's in a ferocious battle that, one head-butt and a few more bone-crushing strikes from Predalien later, Wolf eventually lost. The slick tongue of the Abomination went to work, forcing its Cargo down Wolf's throat nd backing off right afterwards…

Wolf's head hung, as he felt utterly defeated…

A large smirk spread over Blaine's face, his hands wringing together greedily. He turned to the nearest employee,

"Contain the Bio-mech Creature. Bring our friend to the labs…let's see what the two lover birds produced together…"


	5. Buying Time

I've kept you guys waiting a bit, so take this here short chapter XD. Feeling a bit lazy and trying to figure out where this is going. Think I might of rushed it a bit...

* * *

><p>Wolf lay completely still; his eyes closed as he heard the humans shot the Predalien with what he guessed were sedatives, as loud whine and a thump followed shortly after. From inside him the larvae locked themselves into place, settling near his stomach instead of his chest…<p>

The latex protected hands of the Oomans were upon him again, his back was laid against the cold metal gurney once more his wrist bound, useless, at his sides. Blaine strode beside him, the typical smug smirk upon his face. A gloved hand placed itself on Wolf's shoulder, causing the hunter's defeated eyes to lazily drift over. His brow creased, eyes narrowing at the Ooman's mock-friendly gesture. Blaine smirked, but he refused to give the male the satisfaction, his yellow eyes drifting back towards the white wall as he heaved a heavy sigh.

Blaine hummed, taking in the creatures posture and position, and turning to one of his subordinates.

"Bind him. Make sure he can't move a muscle," the Ooman said lowly, but Wolf had heard him despite his attempts to stay secretive. Though he hoped Blaine wouldn't have, the Ooman had definitely seen it.

Suicide wasn't beneath predators, as honorable a race as they were. In fact, it was very common and would be alarming to the sentient species of earth, who viewed the act as selfish and wrong.

The Hunter had planned to take his own life to escape this hell, but not before he gotten these abominations mimicking his DNA out of his body and slashed their tiny necks with his mending claws. The violent thoughts lifted his spirits, but the jarring he received from the now-rolling stretcher brought him back to reality where he was still trapped.

A thought struck him in the middle of his anguish…where were the others?

* * *

><p>"This is where the distress Signal originated from," the blue-eyed Predator motioned in front of him with one had, his fingers spread wide and his other hand cradling his mask. From beside him, another Predator, larger than himself sat dropped to one knee, looking at earth with annoyance.<p>

"This planet has been giving us _alot_ of problems lately," he grumbled, "First they claim a warrior and use him to breed serpents. Why, Mirage, why don't we just kill them all off?"

Mirage studied the dark brown Predator for a second, fastening his mask onto his face as the watery planet got closer. Finally he answered,

"The Oomans are dangerous. In an all-out war we'd be at a major disadvantage. "

Night stood up, his mandibles flared slightly in bewilderment, "How so? We are superior! The Oomans are _weak_!"

"Weak."

Both the males turned to a tall and lean, dark gray female Yautja who had quiet up until now, her arms crossed across her chest and her scarred, Tuscan Red mask already secured fastened to her face.

"They are weak alone; _usually_. But in numbers are extremely deadly, not unlike the serpents. The difference is the Oomans can plan and strategize as good as ourselves. Our cousin is right."

She placed a hand on Mirage's shoulder.

"The Oomans best us largely in species number."

Night growled, "They'd best _you_ Sear, not me.", walking away to fetch his mask.

"He's a fool," Sear concluded, waiting patiently as they broke through earth's atmosphere. The cloaked ship descended towards the ground, cowing the grass as it settled. The small ship's metal doors opened, and outside the Predators started, setting foot upon earth's soil.

* * *

><p>"Sir...the radar's picking something up...," a subordinate notified Blaine, while looking at a Radar. The black haired commander strode over, looking over his underling's shoulder. He smiled, watching the bright, white dots move towards his secret facility. Blaine looked pleased…as well as annoyed.<p>

"Do we…take action, sir?"

Blaine was silent for a time, "…Yes. Send out the troops. Eliminate them and bring what's left of them to me…"

The subordinate moved off, ignorant to the menacing smirk upon his commander's face. His intentions were not to kill them, of course not. From the looks of the creature he already had, the troops were the ones going to be killed if anyone. He kept that to himself though. Let the others think their numbers would best whoever was out there…I'd stall the hunters long enough for his larvae to emerge and grow…

* * *

><p>Short, but more of a reminder to you all i'm still active than anything!<p>

Luv4Uncas : Thanks! And yeah, i bet it does!

GrayHuntress : Lol Mouth-raped but thx!

Dra9onf7yz : Thank you, and I most certainly will be continuing it! I've never seen Predator 1, only 2, Predators, AVP, AVP:R, Alien ressurection, Alien, Bits of Alin 3 and Predators XD. Blaine's not really an insert, he's just a bastard who just happened to have my name!

Well, untill next time guys!


	6. Birth of the Abominations

Here's the next Chapter for you all. A Long one! Huzzah!

Silver Melody217: *Evil smirk* Oh yes, there will be Chaos...much, MUCH choas :D

Luv4Uncas : Well...if consuming Yautja blood makes you live an extra hundred years i'm sure it wouldn't take long for a Buster to grow inside i pred. After all Chet emerge like...45 mintes after he was laid XD and took about an our or two to fully grow up. And help isn't quite here yet, but it's close!

silverwolf310 : That's not really what i'm going for ^^;, so no. Thanks for the compliment though :D!

* * *

><p>The Ooman Blaine had gifted Wolf with his mask, and while the hunter could say he was truly thankful, this didn't change anything between them. He was still getting out, and when he did, he was sure to have Blaine's head mounted on a spear. Strapped to a stationary metal bed, Wolf felt his skin crawl as the Larvae squirmed and twisted, worming around his organs through various regions in his Torso. Sharp pains were felt; the teeth of the Embryos no doubt against his soft insides, trying to prematurely burst from his ribs... Wolf had heard Blaine give the order to release the Ooman troops on his comrades and he would've scoffed if he too were as ignorant as the other Oomans surrounding him.<p>

The devious sheen in Blaine's eyes told him the Ooman was well aware that the guards he sent out were no match for Wolf's kind.

The black haired mane had sent out his own men to be slaughtered in favor of breeding serpents?

The thought made him want to lash out, but doing so would only upset the growing entities inside of him. Not that he cared. Let them suffer and be angry, but he wasn't too keen on being internally nipped and chewed so kept still. The Chestburster fed hungrily off of his nutrient rich green blood and his potent genes, growing much faster in him than they would any human.

As if that wasn't dreadful enough, it prompted the Ooman scientist to do more experiments on him. Again, the pain-numbing substance was introduced to his bloodstream, but the pain wasn't the only thing it numbed. Wolf's eyes began to droop, his heart rate decreasing, and his vision blurred, but he fought to stay awake. There was no way he was going to let to Oomans fiddle around inside him while he was asleep.

His vision faded in an out, and he was so disorientated he couldn't even distinguish the words the Oomans spoke to each other. He saw a needle, then black. He saw that needle be flicked at it's tip, followed by blackness, and finally the thing nearing him, concluded by more blackness but this time it was harder to return to consciousness…

"_Paya friends, where are you_!" wondered Wolf, his last thought before blacking out completely. Frustrated and getting desperate he was sure he'd be out of this mess by now, but apparently not…

* * *

><p>Night's eyes glowed in anticipation inside his mask as the human troops trudged through the dense forest in small but many groups. He wasn't one for search and rescue mentions, but things had just turned to his favor. The Ooman soldiers looked formidable, though there was no doubt in any of their minds that they could take them. Night smirked, his wristblades extended as he clenched his fist but Mirage laid a hand on his armored shoulder, stopping him from engaging the humans.<p>

The dark predator snapped his head towards his cousin, growling angrily, the lenses of his mask glowing dangerously, but the lighter hunter crouched beside him, and pointed.

"Look." He spoke, directing the larger Yautja's attention to the weapons the Oomans carried.

Unlike like the weapons Oomans usually carried they were thicker, looked heavier, but the most distinct feature were the glowing red symbols-the same red the Yautja species had on their plasma pistols, except not in their language. In fact he wasn't sure it was a language at all, just a bunch of identical horizontal lines closely packed together. One Scan from his mask confirmed his suspicions.

The Oomans were able to tap into their weapons…and in such a short amount of time? Mirage shifted in surprise the movement rustling the trees and startling a nearby Ooman. It fired a large plant, the glowing blue bullets absolutely destroying the bark. Soon the others had followed the Original attackers lead, filling the poor tree with bullet holes…

Sear leaped down fully cloaked, the loud _thump _of such a heavy creature alerting everyone to her presence, but before they could react, she was already cutting into them with her clawed glove. Startled and determined not to be sliced the bits, the Oomans fired wildly, hitting each other more than they did the mystery creature. The Oomans grew more frantic as they began to fall one by one. Blood coated the grass, heads fell from their shoulder, the skin was ripped off faces, and soon all was quiet. Sear hadn't even broken a sweat, but couldn't ignore the bullet damage done to her hide.

She prodded them, trilling in discomfort when she found they actually hurt. These enhanced bullets dug deeper than a normal bullet, and she found some difficulty digging them out. They were hot, and somewhat cauterized to her skin; Very painful to yank out.

Mirage couldn't see her face, but he heard the sound and saw the difficulty she had ridding herself of the things. He took a step forward,

"Sear?"

"I'm Fine," she growled to him, making him slink back.

The clawed glove she wore retracted, and she withdrew the two serrated short swords from their sheaths on her back. Night crossed his arms in approval, walking away from the scene his own dual axes are drawn from his _back_. Mirage watched his two blood-lusting cousins stride off, weapons in hand and reluctantly decided to do the same. Honestly he'd wanted to study the weapons more, but the distant footfalls of approaching Oomans that had heard the noise, _lots _of Oomans from what his Biomask indicated. Nothing just a blooded hunter like himself could take on _by_ himself. Mirage took to the trees again, watching the Ooman congregate around the scene of the slaughter. His clawed hands gripped his Glaive and he jumped down, roaring and rushing in to the crowd of charging humans…

* * *

><p>"Sir we just lost more of them!"<p>

Blaine watched the radar intently, his eyes burning as the red dots easily erased or immobilized the once-moving white dots. His subordinate didn't know why; Frustration, Fear, Anger…Approval? Either way it was disturbing.

Blaine felt shudder of excitement run rampant through his frame. It'd been about an hour since he sent out a few of the facilities attack force to deal with approaching invaders, and it took all he had no to just go 'screw it' and go check on his captive alien. A lot of them were dead, and lot more were incapacitated. The dead ones wouldn't be any use to him, but they'd be a nice meal for his expected Xenomorphs…

"Command anyone still alive and not to heavily impeded to find their nearest comrade and retreat immediately. Get field medics out there to help the injured and get all the medical beds ready," Blaine commanded.

The employees scattered, some tripping over each other and the black haired commander raised an eyebrow. He could never understand having "compassion for his fellow man" and didn't truly intend to heal the injured forces, especially if they were much more useful in _other _ways. An injured unarmed solider couldn't fight back against a Xenomorph and hope to win, a fact that made Blaine smirk deviously.

He turned, unable to stand missing out on the Progress of his Xenomorphs any longer.

Wolf was still bound, only shifting to take notice of him before his eyes sank back to the floor. There was a silence between them…then Wolf began grunting and chuffing, starting to struggle a bit against his bonds. Blain scoffed,

"Don't be a fool. You know you can't get –"

A deafening roar erupted from Wolf, the Yautja jerking towards Blaine and arching off the metal bed in pain, made Blaine stumbled back into a wall. The Yautja settle down, a gurgle of pain heard from behind the mask he was so persistent about keeping. His head tilted to the side, unmoving and slack as his breaths came out ragged and uneven. From the creases on his mask, blood oozed.

It only took Blaine a moment to figure out what was happening, and he felt giddy.

Striding over to the containers they had prepared specifically for the chestbursters, he took three and returned to Wolf's side. He wasn't a scientist, but he'd be damned if he let someone else touch _his_ aliens.

Wolf reared up again, and Blaine decided the mask had to go. He placed his hands around the metal helmet, ignoring the protesting growl (or more like groan) from Wolf, and yanked it off. The hunter immediately coughed up the blood that was starting to drown him, splattering it on the table and Blaine's black suit, but the Ooman male was too busy to care.

Wolf writhed in agony. He felt the teeth of the larvae gnaw at his sternum, their bulbous heads and whip-like tails striking the bone until it gave in. Blaine could see them squirming underneath his thick hide, slowly gliding past the irritated area that was Wolf's broken chest.

There was a brief pause, and the commander thought the Chestbursters were having trouble breaking from their fleshy prison. He was more than ready to cut Wolf open himself, but another agonized roar from Wolf and the spurting of his fluorescent green blood from his chest assured him that the aliens were doing just fine on their own.

With a shriek, the first Chestburster thrust its head out, widening the wound. It held itself erect, seeming to "roar" in victory after its struggle with the hunter's thick flesh. Blaine took his chance, bottling the larval Xenomorph before it could slither off. Quickly setting it to the side to catch the other burster who began to poke it's head out the hole the first one had tore. The last burster sprang through the opening surprisingly fast, leaping at Blaine's face, but the he caught it with both hands, wrestling it into the last container but not before receiving a nasty bite on from the creature. He quickly withdrew his arm and sealed the Burster in, cradling his bleeding hand.

The small creature coiled up, hissing at him, its small mandible splayed in agression.

Blaine turned, only to find his underlings staring at him bewildered. One shakily stepped forward, gulping as he did,

"Sir…are you-?"

"Fine," answered the Blaine abruptly, cutting the smaller man off. The Chestbursters were his fascination, not the wound. He'd take care of it later…

Right now he was examining his catch, and he was very pleased with what he'd created. The Testosterone Serum introduced an hour prior to their birth made them impressive specimens to behold.

Well…_two_ of them.

Blaine didn't take much interest in the noticeably smaller Chestburster; the one that had bit him. As of now he could only feel a slight disdain for it, but decided not to dispose of it.

…Yet.

After all, he was going to need a control group to compare the other two with to see if there was any real difference. Size was the only thing distinguishing them, and he couldn't rely on that so perhaps he'd spoken too soon? Only time would tell.

"Take the Specimens and give them their own individual containment units; Next to their parent, Specimen 1 desirably."

"Right away sir."

"Handle them with care," Blaine stressed as three scientists took the containers in hand and moved off to lock them away. The wound on his hand started to throb and remind the man of its presence and that is was still very much bleeding. A quick glance was shot at Wolf, who was still breathing…but just barely. He turned to the remaining lab workers and pointed silently towards the hunter. They didn't need to be told at all, beginning to clean Wolf up. Perhaps the hunter would be useful for something else, he though making his way towards the nearest medical room and disinfecting the bite before wrapping it with gauze.

_Just a few more hours_, Blaine reassured himself, _a few more hours and my weapons will be fully functional_.

* * *

><p>I know the tapping into of Pred tech by the humans seems a bit rushed, but i didn't really plan ahead for this story. ._. That being said, i think everything else is going at a nice pace, plus the humans didn't tap into very much. The bullets are bullets, just coated in a thin film of Plasma that makes them stick after fusing with skin and hard to pull out.<p>

Anyway, our Predalien bursters are finally here!(And they of course belong to me.)


	7. Escape

A Bit of a wait, but he's part 7 everyone!

GrayHuntress : Yeah, having 3 bursters inside you will suck. They don't pay the rent, and they leave the place all fucked up when they leave XD and yep that little Predalien does have something special up _her_ maw. ;)

Terminal10 : All aliens are completely random in who they kill. And that doesn't exclude Chet. He kills the female nurse, but implants the NOT pregnent homless woman. There are no indications he CAN'T implant males, and of course, Yautja's aren't human. Then of course during the fight scene, was Chet trying to inner-jaw Wolf or Implant Embryos inside him. Again you don't know.

* * *

><p>"<em>C'jit<em>!" Night cursed as he slammed his fist into the glass of the Ooman door, one of many entrances to the facility, but like all those entrances the glass held strong, couldn't be pried open by hand and didn't budge let alone crack under the severe beating it was taking from his weapons let alone his fists. It wasn't the glass that was driving him insane, but the humans below, looking at him as if he were crazy. One in particular, with black hair and yellow eyes, was really putting him edge. The Ooman smirked up at him, knowing exactly where he was even though he was cloaked. Night snorted, choosing to try a different window. The three of them had split up to see if there was way inside, but so far?

Nothing.

There had to be some way inside of this damn building!

* * *

><p>Blaine watched the hunter switch positions, shaking his head. He'd ordered the building be locked down tight; nothing gets in and nothing gets out, making their efforts to get anywhere near them futile. He'd let them in eventually, after he checked on the mature aliens and deemed them fit enough to subdue them.<p>

The plan was simple: Evacuate everyone deeper into the bowels of the facility where they'd be safe while everything unfolded, lock everyone inside, allow the Yautja to journey deeper in search of their comrade and weapons, and when they reached the containment facility, release the four serpents.

Blaine turned on his heel to check on his aliens. If this plan was going to be successful everything had to be _exactly_ according to plan. The slightest deviation could screw up everything, so he was pleased to see, when he approached their cells, they were alive and well—not a mark to be found on their dark hides. Smiling, Blaine placed a hand on the first cell watching as his favorite Xenomorph hulked forwards, sensing the warmth.

"Duel," he spoke softly to the alien, as if he were speaking his child, "Make your father proud."

The Alien put his head against the glass, a growling purr emanating from it as it absorbed Blaine's heat. He whined when the Human moved away to inspect his other siblings, moving with Blaine until he could no longer.

In the second, middle cell, Blaine was greeted by the chilling 'stare' of the Xenomorph that had bit him when it was just a "hatchling". "Baroness", as she had been nicknamed by the other scientist, had a personal grudge against him—he was sure. Ever since he ordered they drain every drop of royal jelly from her body she'd regard him with a rigid and threatening stance, but most of the time he paid the gesture no mind. The procedure had to be done; she'd just have to deal with it. He'd heard from the sole survivor of the Antarctica how fast these creatures bred and how they were led relentlessly by an Empress or a Queen and there was no way he was risking an infestation with Baroness, a _female_ alien.

Baroness hissed and flexed her claws as he approached her cell, and he tsked at her, looking very wary himself. Blaine went to put his hand on her cell just as he had done Duel's,but she shrieked, taking a threatening step forwards. He was iffy about letting _her_ out…

"Now, now Baroness," he spoke in a warning, "I had you drained your metamorphosis fluids for the good of everyone. Nothing personal…I just can't have you or any of your demon seeds get lose and causing chaos."

The Female Xenomorph didn't appreciate that, her mandibles splayed in anger, but Blaine waved her off and moved to the next cell, containing the last Xenomorph.

"Torture" had been a catch—he'd relentlessly torture anything he got his claws on, slowing tearing it pieces whether it was alive or dead; Animate or inanimate. From inside the cell he was almost invisible, taking on the typical black coloration of a serpent while his siblings held various shades of brown. From his crouching position on the floor, Torture's long black claws dug into the shoulders of a human carcass he was slowly devouring. Blaine couldn't help but wince when he saw what used to be the man's face, now a deep bloody pit the Xenomorph was still eagerly digging into. Torture would most definitely give the Yautja's a run for their money, but just in case there were any complications…

The Lion Blaine had ordered by infected by Chet's parasitic young had given birth to only four Chestbursters, but only one survived. "Ximba", he was nicknamed, was an interesting sight to behold. The various spikes and studs, some long some short, lining his neck, jaw, shoulders, dome and elbows were an obvious nod to the lion it emerged from. He didn't have much interest in it, but four aliens against three predators? The odds were definitely in his favor, and for that he permitted it to live.

Now, there were just a few more things he had to take care of before welcoming their guest. The guards and scientist had to be evacuated to safety first off and –

Blaine froze as the lights suddenly flickered, before shutting off completely. All the electrical devices in the room that were once humming with life and power were silenced, the technology the beheld lights all color of the spectrum to indicate activity were dark…

…and the Xenomorph chambers no longer held power.

* * *

><p>He'd done it. After Three strenuous hours his brains prevailed once again over Night's brawn. The Ooman's computerized technology was impressive and actually required a great deal of his energy reserves to hack, but in the end the superior reigned over the inferior and his wrist device had at least interrupted the flow of electricity that kept everything running around here.<p>

Mirage was on his feet in an instant, climbing to the nearest window and lifting the now feeble thing up with one hand before climbing inside. Opening his wrist computer and checking the location of his relatives, Mirage was pleased to see his breakthrough, or rather his break _in_, hadn't gone unnoticed for long.

His comrades were in the premises.

* * *

><p>"What the hell's going on out there?"<p>

Blaine roared into the Walkie-Talkie he'd grabbed from his pocket, too focused on it to really notice the Serpent's cells were no longer secure. No clear could be heard; only the static screaming and shrieking of his frightened underlings and gunshots from machine guns issued to the guards. Impatience overtook Blaine and he launched the device at the Xenomorph cells, feeling a small amount of satisfaction at hearing it break. Only when he'd released he'd roused Baroness, a no longer properly contained Baroness, did dread begin to well up inside his chest. The Offended Serpent whipped her head towards him, leaping towards the cell doors and beginning to pry them apart with her hands. Blaine began to inch away as the opened wider and wider.

"Duel," he turned to the bigger and more obedient Xeno with pleading eyes, his spirits rising when the Xenomorph regarded him. Baroness was completely out of her cell now, inching towards him, savoring his fear. When Blaine's back hit the wall, he froze in panic, watching with unblinking eyes Baroness crouched, preparing to pounce on and mangle him.

He knew where _he_ was going, after all he'd done, closing his eyes, bracing himself, and accepting it.

* * *

><p>So does Blaine Finally die! We'll see the next chapter!<p>

And i've always wanted to see how Aliens reacted when there was no Queen or Queen-Figure in the first place to control them. Duel and Torture are both "Impurities" in a Xenomorphs 'eyes'. If you've played the last level of AVP:E instinctively, they know all Unnatural born aliens have to die, so Chet and Baroness would have no affinity with Duel or Torture. Also, Baroness is a female Predalien; A potential Queen, so naturally, even though he is her father, Chet is her subordinate(or could even be seen as competitiom. Who knows?).

I believe the Chestbursters would be allied to whoever cared for them in the absence of a Queen, that caretaker being Blaine and a few other scientist. Also, remember the Pheromones introduced to Wolf while the Bursters were still "renting" him? They were from a human(perhaps i'll go back an add that), and the idea is that Xenomorphs would copy more of it's hosts DNA if influenced by these Pheromones so they'd be noticably smarter.

...Wow. XD

Anyway, see you next chapter! Don't forget to Review after you read!


	8. Choas

I Know it's been awhile but thing's are getting though and it's hard to type when you aren't motivated. That Lack has nothing to do with you guys, jst be faithful, I'll get the story. This ones Kinda short but it's something and that's better than nothing.

Storylover158: Thank you!

Metadude1234: So im your first read huh? I'm honoured! And will they? We'll see...

* * *

><p>Blaine heard the roar, and knew his life was at its end. Soon he would be on the Business end of the creature he'd coveted so much. He knew Baroness would have no mercy on him, with the things he'd done to her; Taking away her one and only chance to become a Queen and slaughter all of them for confining her. Blaine was sure Lucifer had a special circle in hell just for him…<p>

But another roar split the air; Louder and deeper. He could feel the sound resound in his chest, snapping open his eyes to see why Baroness hadn't minced him to bits, and to his surprise, Duel had burst free from his confines as well and had caught his sister in mid-air dragging her to the floor before she could reach him. Startled, Baroness squirmed and twisted in Duel's grip, but the smaller, molted green colored Predalien was a vice. Unlike his two siblings, Duel's muscles were prominent and he was much less exoskeletal, so holding his larger female-kin was done with ease.

Blaine observed the struggled for a moment in a fearful paralysis, before leaping to his feet and fumbling out of the room when the fight began to draw _Torture's_ attention. There was no way in hell he was staying in there with Torture. Once out of the room, Blaine continued to stare through its translucent windows as Torture and Duel began overpowering Baroness. Things looked bleak for her, but yet another Xenomorph, the Lion-born Xenomorph Bromine, had joined the fight.

Blaine didn't hang around to see the rest of the conflict; He legged it down various corridors, speeding into a room, and ripping a white phone off the wall…

* * *

><p>Night was having a ball.<p>

He'd thought his cousin annoying at first, but had to give the smaller male thanks for finally breaking them into the compound. Inside the main sanctum, it was utter chaos. Blood caked the walls, Ooman white-coats ran this way and that, tripping and falling onto each other and knocking things over in order to avoid the Yautja's sharp blades and their own races deadly ammunition. The Oomans Soldiers were indiscriminate in _their_ attacks; whoever got in the line of fire was simply unlucky. The Predators on the other hand were sure to avoid the white coats, the unworthy prey, in favor of the Soldiers. Alongside his sister, Night slaughtered the Oomans that dared return fire, scoffing at the ones who'd fled. Their moral was dropping and so were their numbers; Night was sure from here on out it was going to smooth sailing…

_**"Attention All Personnel! Hostiles inbound! Evacuate into the holding cells immediately!"** _

A voice blared from over an intercom. The two predators regarded it for a second, then turned their attention back to the Oomans who began funneling out of the Room and stampeding down the corridors.

Soon all was quiet, and there were no Oomans to be seen, armed or disarmed.

Night was miffed by this, putting his double axes away in disappointment.

Sear however was suspicious, flexing her clawed glove as she search for a sound…

* * *

><p>His gaze intense, Blaine watched the scientist and soldiers do what any sensible creature in that blood spattered room would've done: run away. All of them secure, or at the very least out of the room, his hand flew to his chest in relief.<p>

Now wasn't the time to be calming down however; There were still four, potentially five deadly Serpents sneaking about if Chet had somehow gotten out of _his_ cell during the power flux. The commander ran from the room to Chet's cell, mindful of the other aliens as he advanced through the corridors once more. Silently, he cursed the building for being so big and the builder for _making_ it so big…

Chet was still confined in his cell, though the scratching and slight, bloodied dents in the Plexiglas were clear indications he had tried to escape and had been unsuccessful. The Xenomorph had sensed his presence and rose from it's spot on the floor. It looked immensely tired, Blaine noted, probably from smashing his head against the glass. Chet growled a weak growl at Blaine, splaying his crooked mandibles in an aggressive fashion when the Human gave him a look of contempt. Blaine walked over, his finger hovering over a button that would put the Xenomorph out his misery and without hesitation he pressed it.

A bone-chilling cold swept over Chet as blasts of nitrogen engulfed his body and froze him still as stone. The Predalien may have survived the nuclear bomb thanks to its host generously lending it a gene or two to be able to withstand such a thing, but like all Xenomorphs, it couldn't stand extreme cold. The frost had began to get at his sensitive insides, his blood freezing solid and his mandibles dropping off as if they were never firmly attatched to begin with, followed by his dorsal tubes and his limbs.

Blaine was well aware of this, not even bothering to stick around to see if the nitrogen blasts were doing anything. The pained squeals and shrieks from the creature were confirmation enough, and he left to attend to an even more important matter: The Royal Jelly.

Now that Baroness was free, there was no question she would go after it to achieve her full potential as an egg laying queen, and so Blaine journeyed deeper into the bowels of the Facility, wary of every step as he walked quickly...

* * *

><p>So Blaine goes for the Royal Jelly in order to prevent Baroness from drinking any of it and at this point you really have to ask yourself: Who's the <em>real<em> antagonist here? The Aliens? Blaine? The Predators?

It's al about perception!

Bromine, Duel, Torture, Sear, Night, Blaine, and Mirage belong to Werebereus.

Chet and Wolf(c)Fox


	9. Greater than thy Serpent

Terminal10 : No. It's my story, chet dies, get over it. You want him to live? Make you own.

Guys, it's okay to inspire me and suggest things but dont order me to do stuff within the will be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

><p>Pasted securely on the ceiling by her hands and feet, Baroness moved silently, sure to destroy any lights she found on her way. Darkness was, after all, a Xenomorphs closest ally in combat and she was too big to move through the vents.<p>

The Female Predalien splayed her mandibles, inhaling through her black lips and grunting in approval when she caught Blaine's scent, heavy and strong, wafting through the air. He'd been through here recently, going to do something with the Royal Jelly she required not doubt, and this prompted Baroness to move faster. Her claws, once silent against the metal ceiling, clanked noisily upon contact as she galloped across the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared intently at the Royal jelly tube, tilting his head curiously at the bioluminescent liquid. He knew he was supposed to destroy the stuff, for the sake of all mankind, but he found himself…<em>curious<em>. Just what was so special and extravagant about Royal jelly that Baroness was willing to slaughter her own siblings to get to the stuff, or him, her caretaker? Hell, even his most obedient Xenomorph Duel acted something out of the ordinary when he sensed the stuff…

The sound of claws rapidly approaching his location – the jelly's location – made him snap his head up and out of his musings. Following them was a devious hiss and a cry, and there was no doubt in his mind who that shrieking cry belonged to. Blaine rushed over, slamming his hand down on a button and effectively sealing himself and the jelly within the room.

A moment of silence.

…and then something hit the door _hard_. Blaine backed away, glancing between himself, the door and the jelly. He set his jaw, panic once again beginning to rise in his chest. There was no way to get rid of the Jelly, or none he could see anyways. No way to destroy it, no sink to pour it down, no matches burn it, and hiding it from something that didn't have eyes I the first place but still managed to find its way here was just stupid. Luckily for Blaine, the reinforced door was holding up well against Baroness' brutal beating – he had all the time in the world to think.

Or so it seemed.

For a second the pounding stopped, unnerving Blaine. What was she doing now?

_Ssssssssssss..._

The sound of vicious acid eating away at the door indicated Baroness was smarter than he'd liked her to be, and that his time was limited – he had to think fast. There was only one way he could dispose of the substance…

Quickly, he turned the knob at the top of the tube, putting it to his mouth and gulping the green liquid down. The sickly sweet substance spilled over his lips as he tried quickly, messily to dispose of it. By this time, Baroness had stopped burning the door and resumed clawing at the now weakened metal. The sound of Blaine falling to the ground and coughing, unused to such a taste and unable to stand as his insides began to twist and churn painfully. His ungraceful descent to the ground mixed in with the mantra of Pounding by Baroness.

The Angry Serpent had pried away enough of the door to squeeze herself through. Instead of leaping on Blaine and tearing him limb from limb immediately, Baroness regarded his pained form for a second as she slowly advanced forwards. Blaine began to crawl away pathetically, wanting to meet his end by this…this… _poison _that had ingested than by the hands of this bug. His head pulsed and throbbed, a multitude of animalistic groans and grunts were erupting from him, and his bones felt like they were on fire, as if the inside of his skin had been doused with gasoline and then torched.

Then it all stopped – so abruptly that Blaine fell over.

Baroness seized her chance by the throat with sharp fangs; she was atop Blaine, slashing at him in a rage for stealing her prized jelly away, her only chance to do correctly what her species was meant to do; Grow and _kill_. The serpent found his flesh very easy to tear, and eventually decided to take her time slicing his flesh. He didn't seem to be going anywhere, anytime soon anyway. Blaine moaned in pain beneath him, a slight discomfort tormenting his form, when he should be in utter agony, screaming and pleading for her to let him go. However, he felt very little. In fact, the heavy creature atop him had seemed light as a pebble.

She was a pebble…a weightless, pathetic little pebble. He could lift, no…_throw_ a pebble; very _far_ in fact.

Blaine was fast, so fast he almost missed the serpent's forearms when he made a grab at them in his haste to stop the attack, latching on with enough strength to draw the Xenomorphs 'eyes'. Baroness had given a shriek of surprise at his unexpected retaliation, but the moment was fleeting; short lived. With a deep roar, she thrust her head forward, secondary jaws prepared to pierce his skull, but the human countered with a powerful kick to her abdomen that sent her flying into a wall. She slammed hard against it, and then slid towards the floor, whimpering in pain. Blaine stumbled to his feet, staring distantly at his hand amazed at what he just pulled off.

He had just kicked a serpent - a juvenile queen serpent that wieghed almost a ton - into a wall as if he were swatting away an annoying fly. But how…?

His amber eyes darted to the semi-full container of Xeno-zip on the floor. Baroness followed his gaze, making a move to rise and retrieve it, but the human was there in the blink of an eye, picking it up and darting out of the room, leaving Baroness to hiss and roar angrily at yet another defeat.

* * *

><p>Poor Baroness, but she'll have her day.<p>

...Perhaps...


	10. Size up, Stare down

Hey guys i'm back. It's been a while, things have been getting a bit overwhelming, and i've been a bit too immersed in the Portal fandom that i sort of forgot about you all. Sorry ^^; though can you really blame me?

Terminal10 : You're request has been ackowledged.

verade: Thanks ^^

GaaraHinataWake : Thank you! Took some effort to get this chapter out, but in the end, everything was peachy.

* * *

><p>Wolf laid stock still upon the operating table – a new one, clean and clear – as chaos unleashed itself around him. The support he had called had made their way into the facility, but if the sounds were anything to go by they weren't the only things running rampant. As the Yautja sat, muscles stiff with concentration, he'd swore he most certainly heard the familiar cries of a serpent ring out.<p>

Yes…amongst the Ooman cries of 'mercy' and 'help' and his own kind's blood curdling roars, the shriek of a serpent had clawed its way into the symphony of screams - into his eardrums. The Oomans could've easily loaded up the creatures with bullets, but this particular shriek, no, _roar_ did not belong to a drone or warrior.

A torrent of horrible thoughts hit him straight in the chest, and made him squirm against the cold gurney.

Had the Predalien gotten loose? What about the other three? It was a bitch enough to deal with one of those abominations but four was just pushing it. The predator forced himself into a calm state of mind – he had allies to help him, that would run in and assist him if – Paya forbid – he stumbled upon all four serpents at _once_. And speaking of friends, he heard careful heavy footsteps approaching his position. The hunter squirmed on the table with glee and impatience. He'd came to simply eliminate an abomination, but things had gotten a whole lot more interesting and he certainly wanted to part of it.

What stumblingly loomed at the room's door however was not the hard-chested, built form of a fellow warrior but the scrawny unkempt form an Ooman. A rather decrepit Ooman.

For a second predator and prey stared at each other for a second, unblinking as they locked eyes…and then slowly the human began to drag himself into the light in a zombie-like fashion. Wolf could see one of the human's legs was useless as it struggled it's way over to him. The white-coat shoulders were riddled with bullet holes, dried blood crusted around its face and one of its eyes sealed shut. A warning growl from deep in Wolf's throat sounded, but the human was not deterred in the slightest.

To his surprise, the scientist's dead eyes weren't focused on him, merely in his direction – he walked passed Wolf as if he weren't even there. There was a pause…then a prominent _bleep bloop_ from somewhere behind him. The shackles around his wrist and ankles unclenched.

He was…free…

He was_ free_!

Wolf sat up quickly on the operating table and instantly regretted it. His large hands flew to his chest then felt his abdomen.

Stitches…ah, yes. Of course. How could he have forgotten?

The hunter swung his towards where the Ooman was, ready to get up, walk over, and force the fragile piece of meat to tell him where in this hell his weapons were hidden, but he hesitated. His liberator wasn't going to be answering any questions: he was dead.

"Perfect," Wolf grunt, walking over to the cooling corpse to give it a good pat down. There was nothing useful on him, just a few scalpels and I.D card. The flimsy piece of plastic was extremely fragile under in the hunter's grasp, but as fragile as it was he could at least get places with it.

The predator turned on his heel and made for the door, determined not to stay here longer than necessary.

* * *

><p>Blood splashed against the wall as flesh was torn from bone.<p>

The Xenomorph named Torture was having too much fun with this particular human. The scientist, one of many who had failed to get to safety when the shit hit the fan, fell to the ground on his back, blood oozing pass his lips. He coughed and sputtered, unable to raise his eyes to the Predalien shifting its weight foot to foot in anticipation of his rise so he could strike him down again.

The white-coat made one last valiant attempt to stand, and excited whine escaping the impatient serpent, but found himself thwarted. Duel had pressed his hands onto the human's fragile ribcage and reintroduced his back to the floor. Torture had not been pleased, but a vicious snarl from the bulkier Predalien quickly silenced anymore protests he may have had.

_It isn't wise to waste host brother, _hissed Duel to Torture, so _stop fiddling about. We have to kill Her before she kills father._

_Father? He's your father, favorite. I owe him no allegiance, _Torture bit out, lashing his tail.

_But you are allied to me, to this hive; If not for him, for the hive. We need stronger warriors, stronger host to combat the forces she's surely risen by now. We've begotten nothing…_

Tortures looked at the human weakly struggling under his brother's hand, _Perhaps you should stop 'fiddling about' and remedy that._

Another irritated growl from Duel sent the black Predalien on his way up and through a vent. Both the Xenomorphs could feel the strong pull to grow…to breed. No amount of foreign DNA introduced to their bodies would wash the need away. Duel choked the human beneath him with his inner jaws, filling the human with as many larvae he could carry before mounting him on the wall of the Generator room…

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his office, thanking whatever god out there no creature had touched it yet, one hand placed upon his chest and the other still holding the tube of Royal Jelly. His heart was beating at an inhuman rate, and his muscles ached with disuse. The commander sat alone, with his thoughts, still trying to come to terms with what had happened no long ago.<p>

He had sent an adult serpent flying into the wall with a rather weak, poorly aimed kick to chest! The thought made him smile, laugh even. His head turned, just a bit, when a small _ker-chunk_ noise interrupted his reverie…

The door to his office swung open heavily, and the black haired male lazily turned his gaze towards the door. There, frame heaving with rage, stood wolf. He bore his mask, and no one had to see his face to know he was angry.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which will hopefully be uploaded faster than this one.)<p> 


	11. A Terrible Truth

Authors Note:

Yes, its the dreaded authors Note. If you re wonder why im updating later and later...well i really dont like this story. I mean, it s good but it s rushed and i honestly fleshed it out as a went.

I did it wrong.

And so, This one will go down and another will replace it - it ll be better, I promise, so stick around. Even if you dont, I appreciate your attention while i had it. 


End file.
